Jealousy
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Draco is ignoring Pansy. She has a plan to make him jealous. Will it work? Rated for language.


Authors note: Ok, so this is one that I've never done before. It's kind of a jjealousy fic, but its not at the same time… its complicated… Anyway, read and review please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except, my words… yeah don't ask…

_'Why won't he pay ANY attention to ME?' _Pansy thought. She had been trying to get Draco's attention for the last few weeks. She would ask him a question and he would answer. But as soon as his explanation was done, he would walk away without another word. _'How do I get him back?'_ she thought, walking into the Great Hall. She spotted Draco, sitting in his usual spot, chatting with Blaise about something. _'Oh, sure… Give HIM your undivided attention…' _She watched as Draco shot a glare over at the Gryffindor table, over at Potter. It would appear the two devious boys were planning something. An idea manifested in her twisted, love-starved mind.

With a smirk, she pranced over to the Gryffindor table. She grabbed Harry's shoulders and turned him to look at her. Before he could get anything out but "What are you-" she had wrapped her lips around his. _'Eat your heart out!'_ she thought as she pulled away, looking back over at the Slytherin table. _'WHAT! He wasn't even LOOKING!' _Draco had gone back to his conversation and had completely missed her little performance. She stomped out into the hallway with a light growl, leaving behind a very confused Harry Potter.

She looked like she had gone completely mental, because she was practically screaming at no one. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" she screamed. "I can only kiss Potter so many times, and I just PASSED that limit!"

"What the hell was that all about?" came a voice from behind her. She turned, hoping beyond hope that she would look straight into those silver eyes that she so craved. She was met instead by those of bright emerald green. Harry had followed her out of the Great Hall.

"What do you mean?" She hoped that she sounded innocent enough to fool The Golden Boy.

"You know damn well what I mean, Parkinson," he snapped, descending the stairs until they were only about a foot away from each other.

She threw a lofty sigh. "Ok. Long story short, Draco hasn't been paying any attention to me and I'm getting sick of it. It's been like that for a few weeks now. It's like I don't even exist anymore. I mean, what's wrong with me, huh? I mean, I love him, I would do anything that he ever asked, I've got breasts, what more does he want?" Harry was not even going to respond to that one. "Anyways, I thought that if I kissed you, he would see and get thrown into a fit of jealousy. But, clearly, that didn't work since the adorable twit wasn't even looking! So, I stormed out, started shouting to no one in particular and that's when you showed up and dashed all my hopes because I thought you were him, coming out to reclaim his prize and sweep me off to his room to-" She paused, having nearly said too much about her fantasy that remained, as of yet, unfulfilled. "Never mind…" She was blushing slightly and trying to catch her breath.

Harry stood there for a minute, trying to wrap his head around the situation. Pansy had flown through all that at about 90 miles an hour. "Ok, so let me see if I've got this straight: You kissed me, hoping to make him jealous but, you botched the job because you did it when he wasn't looking?" She nodded and let out a sigh. He smirked. "Alright, then. I'm in." She gave him a very surprised look. "If you plan to piss him off and get under his skin, I'm more than happy to help," he shrugged. "Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it."

Her face split into a devious grin: clearly she was forming a plan. She took his arm and led him back into the hall. Draco glanced over as the door slammed open, as did majority of those in the hall. Seizing her opportunity, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, latching onto his lips once more. Harry, following her lead, slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Draco's eyes narrowed, analyzing the situation. His lips spread into a familiar smirk. _'Nice try, Pansy. That kiss clearly means nothing to you, since your eyes are still part ways open. Surely, you're not attempting to make me jealous?" _He shook his head lightly, a small smile now playing at his lips, amused by her antics, before returning to his conversation.

Pansy quickly glanced over once their lips had parted. "I don't believe this…" she muttered so that only Harry could hear her. "He should be in a total meltdown by now…"

Harry was simply standing there, a little wide-eyed with a stupid grin on his face. She snapped her fingers. "Oi! Snap out of it, Potter! That didn't work, so why the bloody hell are you grinning?" He shook his head, coming back to reality. "We're going to have to do better than that if I'm going to recapture his heart…" She put a finger to her chin, contemplating her options at this point._ 'Clearly he saw the kiss, but that obviously wasn't strong enough to faze him. Well, what else can I possibly do! I'm not going to get in bed with the twit just to make Dray jealous. One: It's Potter! Two: I've already decided that Draco will be my first and ONLY, seeing as I'm going to marry him anyway."_

'_What are you thinking, Harry! The only reason you're doing this is to piss off Malfoy, remember? That's the only reason she's doing it too, so why the bloody hell are you thinking that it might actually mean something?' _Harry was mentally beating himself._ "Besides, you KNOW it would never work. Why would she ever want YOU? Especially since she's so obsessed with HIM…'_ He shot a quick glare at the back of Draco's head. _'Don't get too involved, Harry… You'll just end up hurt… Just like you always do…'_ But, despite his better judgment, he couldn't help but think, if only for a fleeting second, that Pansy might actually WANT to be with him instead of Malfoy. After all, what did Draco Malfoy have that he didn't? He was handsome, rich, powerful, and, on top of all that, he was famous too. He glanced over at her, still lost in her planning. _'So why does she like him best?'_ he thought. _'He isn't nice to her. Hell, he doesn't even seem to notice her half the time. I've never once seen him compliment her. The only thing I've ever heard him say is snarky, sarcasm filled remarks. True, they've never been aimed at her, but that's not the point…'_

She was looking over at him again, wishing that he would at least shoot her an angry glance. Anything to let her know that he had seen and that it bothered him. But nothing happened. He did not turn. He didn't even clench his fists in mild irritation. _'Do I really mean so little to him? Am I really just some girl to him? We are to be married, but he pays me no heed. He doesn't even seem to like me…'_ She could feel tears welling in her eyes. _'Why do I even bother! Why do I waste all of my time and energy trying to "win back his affections" when I never even had them to begin with?'_ Her hands flew up to her face, catching the tears now rolling down her cheeks. Instinctively, Harry reached out and wrapped her in a warm, comforting embrace. She cried into his chest, not caring about her plans anymore. _'This would be better for me anyway,'_ she thought, enjoying how loved she felt in Harry's arms._ 'I should just forget about him and move on…' _More tears formed in her eyes. _'You know you can't do that! You LOVE him and, though he may not know it yet, deep down he loves you too!'_

He knew what was going on, but Draco was still starting to get annoyed. _'She's good. I'll give her that…'_ He watched his grip tighten around his glass of pumpkin juice, his knuckles starting to go bright white. He pulled his hand back, not wanting to draw attention by shattering the glass. _'Why should I care?' _he thought bitterly. _'Because, despite what you try to convince yourself of, you DO actually care for her. Maybe not to the same extent that she cares for you, but still…'_ Draco let out a light sigh as he realized that the voice in his head was right.

Pansy and Harry separated, heading to their respective tables. Harry reclaimed his spot between Ron and Hermione while Pansy settled into her usual spot beside Draco. She didn't expect him to notice that she had even showed up, but he turned to her, looking a bit flustered. "What was that all about?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did it bother you?" She smiled lightly when he gave a curt nod. "Well, you weren't paying any attention to me on your own, so I figured I would try and MAKE you pay attention to me."

"So, my hunch was correct, then," he said, coyly. "You WERE just using him to try and make me jealous." She looked a little put out by the fact that he had already figured out what she had been up to. "Look," he added. "I know I've been ignoring you a lot, and I'm sorry. But you KNOW how much is going on right now in my life…"

She nodded. "I know… It IS a lot to deal with at 16, but I still don't like just being pushed to the side like that." She wasn't planning on just letting him slide.

"I know…" he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. He leaned in and captured her lips in a tender, warm kiss. "Forgive me?" he asked, pulling away. His response was her lightly smacking him in the face before taking his lips greedily. Harry watched, feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. The words echoed around his head: _'So why does she like him best?'_

Note: ok, that's where I'm ending it. There will be no continuation of it. This is where it ends. If you don't like that plan, then review and tell me what a horrible person I am.


End file.
